


I think I lost my Halo

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Cat Gabriel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Gabriel, Gabriel's lessons, Harnesses, Humiliation, M/M, Male Gabriel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Similar to Black Collar but for Sam, Sub Sam, Voyeurism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: It's just like 'Black Collar' all over again but this time, the star of the show is Sam Winchester. The trials Gabriel brings him will test whether Sam can handle as much as Dean and whether he's  good of a sub as he believes.Includes plenty of smut and Lucifer as the Ruler of Hell.





	1. Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Next part of Lace & Leather. It's been in the works for a while and after a lovely request, I decided to focus on this once more.   
> Leave me some kudos and comments if you enjoyed this :D
> 
> The other fanfictions will be updated soon, I've just been very very busy recently and my partner started writing again, and we share the same damn laptop.  
> On another note, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! It's amazing to see how much you guys love this series, and how a simple idea developed into a multi-part story. I've no idea when I will end this, but as long as people ask for more, I'll keep going. - Nathaniel

It’s not often that the Winchesters catch a break. Whether there’s no case readily available, or that everything just kinda mellows out for a bit, it’s nice just to lie back and be lazy.

Everything in the Bunker was quiet. Sam and Lucifer were peering over dusty tomes the hunter had dug out of the archives, sat comfortably close with their elbows brushing whilst Sam made notes of whatever words Lucifer translated.   
Dean was in the garage, working away any kind of restlessness that came with the lack of shooting some beastie in the face.  
Castiel was doing something in the kitchen, probably trying to cook something so he could impress Dean.

Everything was nice and calm until Gabriel waltzed in.

The honey-haired archangel hadn’t shown his head for several years after fixing Nick’s body so he could contain Lucifer, and for some unknown reason, he’d located the Bunker. To be honest, he’d just traced his big brother, since he wasn’t hidden like the rest of Team Free Will.

 

* * *

 

 

The archangel couldn’t just let himself be seen in his vessel. He wanted everything to be a surprise for Sam’s birthday, but he was a trickster at heart.

He wanted, no, _needed_ to mess with the Winchesters. He was hidden even from the angels, so he could wander wherever, whenever without the risk of being spotted. Right now, he took on the form of a simple black cat. Sure, he could have taken on something else, but the memory of Dean sneezing around cats sealed the deal. Man, he could not wait.

 

He took his time exploring the underground building, making sure to avoid the garage for now where AC/DC was blaring out of the Impala’s speakers, because after their last encounter, Gabriel had just up and left and never spoken a word to any of them.  
Some days he felt guilty, but then his attention would be distracted by some wife beater or con artist that needed to be taught a lesson.

The archangel finally found the way into the main study, where he could clearly see his brother and Gigantor casually chatting together. He’d stayed away in fear of being told to fuck off, or worse, _be welcomed_.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t care for the humans. He did. A _lot_. And that was the problem, because humans were so perishable. Hell, Sam and Dean have died hundreds of times, even without Gabriel’s lessons. 

Whilst Dean had been so fun to mess around with, and a great lay too, he wasn’t Gabriel’s type. Not really. But then again, Gabriel only ever chased appearances, not personality. Maybe if he’d bother to say hi and just stay for a bit then he could get to know them all better. Gabriel really wasn’t good at relationships. Hell, even _friendships_ were too hard to maintain. There was one thing he was good at and that was teaching lesson.

Predominately, Sam needed to let loose and enjoy himself despite all the wrongs in his life, plus Gabriel wanted a chance to mess with him like he had with Dean. And it was the giant’s birthday soon. He’d missed it too often to count. Gabriel had watched the whole thing in TV Land and had found it unbelievably entertaining to see Dean cope with each scenario and adapt to them. He wanted to see Sam do the same.

  
Sam suddenly stood up, and Gabriel momentarily panicked, thinking that the hunter had spotted him hiding behind a bookshelf somehow.  
But Sam walked straight out of the study and down into a corridor.  
The archangel followed him, tail swishing in the cool air. His golden eyes watched Sam disappear around a corner. He was led towards a bathroom, and he politely sat down on the tiles to wait for Sam to come back out a minute later.

 

“What the-?” Sam frowned, confused to find a live animal inside the Bunker. “How did you get in?” He asked, squatting down slowly and extending a shy hand out.

The cat blinked once, golden eyes almost sparkling under the fluorescent lights above them, and walked up to Sam’s hand. He purred, nudging his head under Sam’s warm fingers.

The hunter smiled, scratching lightly behind the cat’s ears. “So little guy, don’t suppose you could tell me where you came from?”

The cat meowed loudly, back arching into the touch and tail flicking a little until Sam got the hint to stroke there too.

“Guess not… Did Luci bring you here?” It was the only logical answer. Everyone knew Dean was allergic to cats, and Luc had been pretty playful recently after the whole thing with Cas.  
“Alright. No collar, no name… right. Come on then.” Sam extended his arms and scooped the small cat gently, cradling it carefully in his arms against his chest. He adjusted his grip a little when Gabriel squirmed to wrap his tail around Sam’s forearm

“Aren’t you a cuddly thing?” Sam mused before entering the study. He cleared his throat, frowning disapprovingly at Lucifer when the angel looked up.

“Sam… why do you have a cat?” Lucifer asked slowly, eyeing the fluffy beast with concern. Had Sam found it on a hunt and brought it back?

“Because I found him in here. Luc… come on. A cat? Really?” Sam set the animal down on the desk and watched it sniff at the books and paw at a pen until it rolled off the desk. The hunter huffed and picked it up, setting it far from the fluff ball.

“Sam. He’s not mine. I thought it was yours.”

“Nope.”

“Castiel perhaps? He likes animals.”

“Yeah but he wouldn’t dare bring one here. Not after that snake he found. ‘Member?” Lucifer laughed, fond of the memory of Dean screaming like a girl when he found the reptile in his room. The hunter had discharged a full clip at the snake until Cas took it away before it could be killed.

“I’m telling you, Sam. It’s not mine.”

As the two argued back and forth, Gabriel made sure to keep his grace hidden from his brother. Once he was sure he would not be discovered, he moved carelessly across the desk, walking all over the paperwork set out.  
His tail swished in the air gently as Gabe craned his neck to rub his head against Lucifer’s arm. The angel smirked at the cat’s playfulness and mindlessly stroked the cat’s head with two fingers.  
“It _is_ pretty cute.” Luc stated, eyes fixed on the fuzz ball trying to climb down into his lap. A few pens and Sam’s laptop were shoved aside by the surprisingly strong beast until he’d curled up comfortably on Lucifer’s lap.

“Alright then. Guess he likes you best.” 

“Gonna give it a name?” Lucifer asked, not even raising his head as he spoke with almost a whisper so he didn’t startle the cat.

“What?”

“You found it, after all. You get to name it.”

“I…uh…How about Trick?”

“…Trick? Why?” Lucifer held back his laughter, but the amusement was clear in his eyes. Sam gave his best bitch face in return, not that it ever did anything except make the angel laugh more.

“’Cause I’ve no idea how it got here, and its eyes remind me of Gabriel’s.” Lucifer glanced up at the mention of his brother, and he smiled.

“Alright. Trick it is. You do realise that if you magically find another cat, you have to name it Treat.” Sam scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine.” He wanted to argue, but the sight of Lucifer smiling and playing with the adorable little beast stopped him. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Trick was very good at hiding. He only showed himself to Sam and Lucifer, and disappeared from sight when he sensed Dean and Castiel. That way, he could mess with them even more.

When Dean was out, Trick snuck into the hunter’s room and proceeded to rub against the bed sheets and pillows, coating them with fine, black fur. Then he moved a few items out of sight, or just placed them somewhere completely different, just for the sake of it.

Dean ended up sneezing a lot the next day when he returned, and ended up sleeping on the couch in the common room. Which had also been used by the cat.

Once Gabriel was pleased with driving the hunter insane, and watching his angel boyfriend try to help him, he decided it was time to move on to Sam.

 

* * *

 

 

The youngest was tidying the stock room after they’d gone through a demon interrogation. Dean was exhausted from the torture and questioning the stubborn prick and the angels were out stretching their wings or something in the fields behind the Bunker.  
  
Out of nowhere, a small meow came from the doorway. Sam paused in his ministrations and turned to look at the small black cat. He smiled, and gave a little wave which the cat returned by swishing his tail. They had their own silent communication set up after a week.  
The hunter turned back to his task.

“Hiya, Sammy!” Sam immediately fell into a fighting stance, disguising his fear by steeling his eyes, but they softened once he realised it was Gabriel and nothing else.

“Gabe? What are you doing here? Wait, you’re Trick?” Sam asked, straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh huh, you bet. You know, you are great at giving cuddles.”

“What do you want?”

“Just checking in. Seems like you guys have some good digs here.” He said, not wanting to tell Sam why he was here because it would mean explaining himself and that was far too tedious.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it’s ours. Couldn’t you have used the front door or something? Maybe not pretended to be a cat?”

“Not my style.”

“And being a cat is?”

“No! I… oh, screw this.” Gabriel quickly held up two fingers and pressed them to Sam’s forehead, having to stand on his toes to reach.

For Sam, everything went black, and for a split second he though Gabriel had knocked him out, but his vision began to waver back into blurry colours. He glanced around, noting that he was alone in a lavish room.

The hunter looked around, realising that the posh, circular cream-coloured room had no door or windows. On the tiled floor was a folded piece of paper that Sam leaned down to grab. It read:

**To my favourite giant,**

  
**Same task as last time : play your roles.**   
**If you don’t, I’m gonna stay in the Bunker**   
**pranking you guys for a whole year. Or I might just**   
**keep you here forever.**

  
**PS: Enjoy yourself ;)**   
**Love, Gabe/Trick**   
**PSS: Loved the nickname, so darn cute!**

  
Sam sighed deeply, unsure as to why Gabriel would want to teach him another lesson. He’d done well recently and things were going good for them. Metatron was in Heaven’s Jail and facing Michael’s judgement despite the archangel’s lack of help during Metatron’s time as God, Abaddon was killed by Luc, Cas got his mojo back….  
Why would Gabriel come back and do this? And why tell him to enjoy himself? These things were annoying and brutal.

A door swung open in front of him, and Sam hesitated, looking around behind the door frame for any enemies or illusions that might want to bother him. There was no one, so Sam stepped into the second room and the door slammed shut behind him.


	2. Crimson Bow

 The whole scenery changed to stone walls and Sam found himself in a simple bedroom. He sat on the bed and barely had time to look around before someone dressed in a black suit came in. The woman eyed him oddly before shutting the door behind her and walking towards him.

Sam leaped to his feet, and whispered christo under his breath. The woman flinched slightly and glared at him with black eyes. He gulped and watching apprehensively as she moved to the wardrobe and grabbed some things from it, draping various leather bands over her forearm before she turned back to him with a blank look.

“Follow me.” She said in a sharp voice that did not suit her delicate features. Her hair appeared black but under the chandeliers it shimmered blue. She led Sam out of the bedroom and down a long corridor. Eventually the demon stopped and opened a heavy wooden door, holding it open for Sam to enter first.

The hunter hesitated but remembered that he was supposed to play along. Gabriel told him to enjoy himself so why make it dangerous and add real demons? She was just an illusion. A good one. A really fucking good one that was passively staring at Sam and gesturing at the large bathtub that took up most of the centre of the room.

The water was steaming and fresh towels had been laid out beside the free-standing bathtub with claws holding it up. Sam’s mind just stopped. He wasn’t sure what was going on but this wasn’t on any kind of show he’d ever watched. Was he even doing the same as last time?

“Take off your clothes. His Majesty is waiting for you.”

“Majesty?” Sam scoffed, only to receive a pointed glare. He watched the demon cross her arms over her ample chest.

 _Who the hell is this ‘majesty’? Crowley maybe? No_ , Sam thought, Crowley wouldn’t ask this of him. Dean possibly but not Sam.

The demon was still waiting so Sam dragged his eyes away and smoothly removed his shirts with practiced motions. Something black was inscribed on his chest and Sam realised the anti-possession was back on there. So these were real demons!   
That, or Gabriel was just messing with him some more.  
Not wanting to ponder too long on that, Sam focused on stripping down and climbed into the tub, finding it just how he liked it rather than boiling like he’d expected.

The demon nodded to herself and set about removing her suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of her crisp, white shirt. Her hands went towards a cloth on the edge on the tub before sitting there herself.

Sam eyed every movement she made but she seemed too focused on her task to bother meeting his stare. Her small hands dipped under the surface of the water only for her to hiss in pain and retract her hand.

“Fuck!” She grabbed the nearest towel to dry her hands and Sam noticed the burns left by the holy water. He had no idea why it would be like this but instead of forcing her to carry on, he grabbed the cloth and cleaned himself up instead. This earned him a small, grateful smile and Sam couldn’t help but return it. Even if she was fake, that was kinda cruel.

 

It was difficult to not just lie back in the seemingly never-cooling water but the demon had said someone was waiting for him, and as much as he found this interesting, he wanted to get back to the Bunker.   
He dried off and went to grab his discarded clothes but the demon stopped him. She gestured for him to sit on the edge of the tub, which was rather painful but Sam made no noise.

 

A dark red leather collar was held up first and Sam thought it looked rather familiar. It was just like Dean’s, except chunkier with a metal heavy-duty buckle and inch-long spikes all around. There was a silver loop next to the buckle, and the stitching was black and hardly noticeable.

He let her wrap it around his neck and fasten it tight enough to remind him of its presence but not to choke him. Sam wasn’t really into the whole BDSM thing himself and usually left it up to Dean when his brother was in the mood or whenever he was feeling particularly brave, but he couldn’t deny the thrill that came with the collar.  
It made him feel small and vulnerable but in a good way, like he’d be rewarded for it. He reminded himself that he was completely naked and popping a boner next to a demon probably wasn’t a good idea.

That caution didn’t matter because the next thing she grabbed was a leather cock cage that she placed on him with such expertise that it made Sam wonder why Gabriel had gone for so much detail. The leather was wrapped along the base of his shaft and criss-crossed all the way to the tip. An extra length of leather encircled his balls tightly and joined the first band with a small buckle.

Sam tried to sit as still as possible but her hands were warm and the leather felt so good around him that he questioned why he’d never bothered to try this more often. His brother was insane for bondage and any kind of restraint and he should have checked this out so much sooner because goddamn that felt so right.

After a while, the hunter was all dressed up with a black corset that was made of embroidered cotton and steel bones. Along the spine were more hoops and the front was laced upwards and the extra crimson string was tied into a pretty bow. Sam was blushing madly but allowed her to prep him with long fingers. He’d always loved this part with Dean and having a woman doing it was a little strange but that did nothing to deter his erection. She made a quick job of it and produced a plug out of thin air before placing it inside Sam with a quick push.

After that he was made to stand and dragged back out into the, thankfully, empty hallway. She led him for what seemed like ages along corridors, never entering any of the passing doors until they reached the end of an endless hallway.

 

Two demons were guarding the door and smirked when they saw Sam dressed up so sexily. The woman ignored them and turned to Sam, her eyes suddenly shining golden like Gabriel’s. Sam groaned. Of course, it was him all along…

“Don’t make eye-contact with any of the guest. Treat His Majesty like…well, majesty and do whatever he says. Don’t argue, don’t disobey. Just do what they say. You’re only here for their pleasure, don’t forget that bit.”

“I get through this and that’s it, right? I get to go home?” Sam asked in a hushed voice, hoping Gabriel would provide answers. He felt happier that it was him the whole time instead of some random demon.

Gabriel said nothing and winked at him with a bright grin. His hand reached up to attach the leash to Sam’s collar.

Suddenly Gabriel’s female body transformed, this time dressed with a floor-length black dress that shimmered like a sea of diamonds. The blue hair turned honey blonde, like Gabriel’s but still long enough that it would reach halfway down the angel’s back, was pined up into a messy bun and a braid was wrapped around it. Tucked into the hair beside Gabriel’s ear were some Flossflowers, Anemones and Azaleas coloured silver and black. His vessel’s ears’ were pierced with triangle-shaped earrings from which hung down thin chains along the bottom edge.  
Smoky eyeshadow adorned golden eyes, making them seem even brighter. His lips were left a pale pink and aside from that, his vessel looked just beautiful. Sam almost wanted to kiss the archangel but he was sure this wasn’t the right moment.

“I’ll be here the whole time. If you need me, call for Gabby.” With that, ‘Gabby’ winked at the hunter again and turned to the large set of doors. The demons hadn’t moved an inch until Gabby snapped her fingers and they adjusted their stance to open the doors. Sam’s collar was tugged on and he was led into an immense room.

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever Sam had expected to see, this was not it.

What had been once a throne room was turned into something straight out a harem. Sheer drapes in crimson and black hung down the grey stones walls and pooled on the floor. Next to those were patterned large pillows messily arranged where some of the guest were casually lounging or already making love.  
Three grey pillars on either side supported the arched roof, where the ceiling was sculpted to resemble angels and flowers.  
Iron chandeliers cast light across the room, and where it was too dim, clusters of candles had been placed on thin podiums. At the back of the lavish room was the throne, black and carved intricately. Stone steps led the way and no one dared to go near it except a guard standing nearby.

Behind the throne, were four lattice stained glass windows. They depicted the Archangels in their armour, wings folded gracefully behind them and halos with Enochian carved into the gold rings which hovered behind each angel’s head rather above.   
The sunlight passed through them, sending a myriad of colours scattering across the stone floor. Sam almost stopped where he stood just to admire the beauty.

The guests were dressed in various expensive garments from across the world, but it was clear they had all put as much effort as possible into their appearances. The woman were a mix of bright and gothic colours, with elegant and flamboyant dresses that swept across the floor. The men wore fitted suits, mostly in black, not flaunting as much.

Only a few people turned to Sam and Gabby, but once Sam was led further into the room, more eyes focused on him. The crowd started whispering but kept relatively quiet.  
Sam had never felt so self-conscious in his life and he was grateful for the archangel’s reassuring presence beside him whilst he was guided towards to throne.

He’d kept his eyes down most of the way but Sam was too curious and briefly glanced up, hoping to get a quick look and then go back to lowering his eyes, but the sight in front of him was too breathtaking.

Lucifer was draped on the throne, dressed in a sharp black two-piece suit and matching shirt. The top three buttons were undone, revealing his pale skin. One of his legs was thrown across an armrest lazily and he held his head in one palm, with three of his long fingers curled against his lips.

His eyes held no interest as Sam was forced to approach the throne and it confused the hunter to see his partner acting so cold.

**Lucifer?**

Sam prayed to him the same way he did when he wanted to speak telepathically with the archangel. The second he did so, Lucifer’s eyes widened ever so slightly and his middle finger moved against his lips, but Sam got no other response.

Gabby led him up to the stairs and stopped the hunter with a sharp tug before Sam could make the mistake of walking up them before being granted permission. He still wasn’t sure why Gabriel’s lesson should include Lucifer as King of Hell but he wasn’t complaining as long as it wasn’t real, though Luc should definitely wear suits more often.

“Your Majesty.” Gabby said, as she bowed before Lucifer, somehow keeping perfect balance in those heels. Sam wasn’t sure what to do as Gabby hadn’t mentioned anything about this, so he bowed too, hoping he’d made the right call.

Lucifer raised his head in acknowledgement and held out his other hand for the leash, which Gabby offered, walking up two steps and not daring to go further forward. With the leather in Lucifer’s hand, Sam was suddenly yanked forward, only managing not to fall on his face by blindly reaching out and steadying himself. It took a moment to register that he’d grabbed Lucifer’s knee in his attempt to not embarrass himself, and the court had gone deathly silent.

Sam took his hand off as if burned, and kept his eyes glued to the ground, hoping he hadn’t messed up too bad. He could defy Lucifer, could stand up and run out of the room where everyone was staring at him like he’d gone mad, but then Gabriel would win, and he couldn’t deal with that kind of defeat. Plus the way Lucifer was staring at him was strangely arousing and Sam tried hard to suppress his need to reach out and kiss his partner like he usually would.

He heard the rustling of clothing before the leash was tugged sharply enough to send him to the ground. Sam’s hands barely held him up and as he tried to get back up, Lucifer’s boot came down on his neck.   
The archangel wasn’t hurting him, just merely reminding Sam of his place and not to mess up.

Sam focused heavily on his breathing and not the way Lucifer was taking precautions not to injure the hunter but still make it look like he was crushing Sam’s neck to all the guests.

A tense moment passed, and Lucifer moved again and tugged the leash to make Sam sit up. The angel brought his hand down to grab at the hunter’s chin, and make him look up.

 **Be good for me** , was what the angel whispered in Sam’s head, before wrenching his hand back to grab at Sam’s collar and tug for him to sit facing the crowd and lean back against the throne. Like this, Sam had a view of the guests, who had gone back to chattering amongst themselves now that Lucifer had dealt with the clumsy slave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your requests in the comment section. The same rules apply. If you're new, it's simple:
> 
> -I don't write canon female characters in sexual situation, but any other is fine (fluff or angst).   
> -I'm open to a lot of things, so even if you think your idea is crazy or too eccentric, tell me and I'll most likely write it for you.   
> -I think it goes without saying but requests are FREE! I will never demand money for any fiction or work in general.  
> -Your request does NOT have to be related to Lace & Leather. You can ask for an independent story if that's what you're after.
> 
> If you'd like to get in contact with me, my facebook page is Vanemis Cosplay. Just message me on there if you don't want to comment your request on here.  
> I also do cosplay so check that out too :)


End file.
